


Castle

by civilcarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm headed straight for the castle; they wanna make me their queen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Him

**Author's Note:**

> This series was mainly based on the lyrics of Halsey's Castle. I do not own the song neither the Marvel Characters, just the main one. I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

"What the fuck were you thinking, Angie?!” Natasha screamed.

“Y'know you should be thanking me, right?” she answered, calm. No one could tell if her calmness was because she was tired or just not worried. “And for fuck’s sake, stop screaming - my ears are ringing”.

“You’re going to get yourself killed with this recklessness, Angel” she continued. “I was fine there, I would have made it without you collapsing the whole fucking building and breaking all your ribs!”

“There’s only one rib broken, stop being such a drama queen” Angie looked up, a small spark of rage in her eyes. “And you said yourself you were outnumbered. There were twenty guys up there; there was no way you could get out there without getting hurt. Unless-”

“Unless you used your energy to blow the whole thing up? Of course there were more options. There always are”.

“Were there? Name one, at least, please” Angie was angry. Nat suddenly froze, unable to answer. She tried to think of something, but not one good alternative idea came to her mind. “See? It was for the best. And now we know that my energy blast works - and it protects me while falling. So, please, just let me rest for now and then we’ll talk about my suicidal attempt to save you, ok? Thanks”.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Angel to her thoughts. Finally, she mouthed. Even if Nat was mad at her and she had a broken rib and aching head and ears, Angie couldn’t help but be proud of herself. It worked, after all. Her powers were improving - and that was important. Controlling energy had never been that easy - the days of setting things on fire and burning electronical gear without meaning to were behind her, at last.

“Hey, Angie” Steve’s voice pushed her away from her thoughts. Her lilac eyes shot up to his face while a small smile danced in her face when she saw him. “I-I just wanted to say I… I’m glad you’re alive”.

“Well, that’s definitely something” she said, widening her smile. He sat beside her at the stretcher. Angie still had her right hand over her left side, holding her broken rib she didn’t even know why. “Are you ok?“

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll just need a couple of stitches, that’s all” he looked down to his hand, playing with his gloves. “Nothing I can’t deal with”.

“Do you want me to help you with it?” she asked, pushing his gaze back to her eyes.

“No, don’t worry. You’re the one who needs to be taken care of. How’s the rib, by the way?”

“I’ve had it worse” she said, making Steve smirk. “But really, last chance, Stevie. Let me help you with the sutures. Please” she asked again, making a cute voice while saying ‘please’.

“No, Angie, you need to rest” he said, getting up. “I can ask Nat to do that, don’t worry”.

“Well, after that, she might wanna ask you out” she said, trying to laugh but stopping when her entire ribcage ached. The Captain smirked. "Did Tony receive all the info on time?”  
“I think so. We’ve been flying back home for 20 minutes and he hasn’t complained so far, so I guess Fury’s happy with our performance today”.

Angel couldn’t tell if it was sadness or worry in Steve’s features, but his thoughts were definitely in someone else. With that in mind, Angie took some seconds to breathe and find the best way to approach the subject. She knew what he was thinking about - I mean, how couldn’t she, Steve Rogers told her everything about himself; even if sometimes it meant expose some of his deepest wounds, like the one he was trying to heal by searching for him.

“Did Sam give any news?”

Steve’s face contorted into a full sadness expression.

“No, not yet” he looked down again, aiming his eyes towards his gloves again. His voice was low and drowning in a deep emptiness that broke Angie’s heart. “He called me yesterday, though. Apparently, Bucky was seen in a motel not far away from his old apartment, back when we were young; but checked out and vanished again before Sam could reach him”.

‘Oh’ it was all she could say, a little sadder that she thought she would be with the news. Angel knew how much the search for Bucky was important. After Peggy passed away, things got more complicated. Steve was all alone now, or so he thought; and that worried her. That’s why finding Bucky was a priority for both Angel and Sam.

“We’ll find him, Stevie. He can’t hide forever. We know he has gone to the museum. He is remembering his past, he is remembering you. He is going to search for answers, sooner or later. Answer only you can give him. And we’ll be here, waiting for him”.

Steve nodded in agreement, but Angel knew he wasn’t believing in a word she was saying. And, honestly, she wasn’t either.


	2. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was mainly based on the lyrics of Halsey's Castle. I do not own the song neither the Marvel Characters, just the main one. I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

“How is he?”

The only detectable feeling in Steve’s voice was worry. His eyes were deep and shining, more from tears than from hope.

Angie was sitting in the chair beside Steve, her lilac big eyes down while she used her telekinesis to play with a small coin, flipping it through her fingers while floating - an old habit, harder to abandon than to maintain. Sam, taking his place by standing up, leaning his back towards the wall, watching while the small penny danced between her fingers. When Helen Cho walked in, though, the penny fell in the palm of her hand, while Angel stood up and Sam, released from the transe provided by the friend’s ability, brought his gaze up.

“He’s gonna make it. He has some serious injuries and can barely speak, but he’s far from the risk zone. You might be able to see him in three or four hours” with a certain happiness in her voice, she delivered the news with a small smile on her lips. Steve’s eyes lit in a way Angie had never seen before, with two or three tears running through his face.

“What happened to him, Helen?” she asked.

“He has three or four broken ribs and one of his legs is fractured. His bones are stronger than any other one I had ever seen, though; even more than yours’, Captain Rogers” she was acertive. “And what hit him was also strong - stronger than a normal man, surely. For now, he needs some rest and a good pain killer, but he’ll be able to talk by the end of the day”.

“Thank you, Doctor” Sam said, at last.

Angel and Steve exchanged meaningful stares for a second. She pushed him into a tight hug while he cried in the crook of her neck, his arms strongly around her waist, searching for comfort. Her voice in his ear seemed to ease the tension in his muscles, not only because of the tone but for what she assured him of.

“He’ll be ok, Steve. He’ll be ok”.

 

* * *

 

His eyes were almost gray when he opened them. They searched the room for something Angel couldn’t tell what. A way out, maybe. His gaze flew dizzy through his surroundings, noticing the television on and a short woman with brown long hair and lilac pupils, that met his when Angie noticed the confused stare towards her. She gave him a small smile.

“I thought you’d never wake up” she said, running her eyes one more time in her drawings before closing the notebook and looking back at him. He stared at her suspiciously, as she knew he’d look at anyone besides Steve. “I’m Angel, Steve’s friend. You’re at Stark Tower, hospital ward” her words came out calm. She couldn’t afford losing him again, after so much time searching. A calm approach was the best she could do.

He got up, sitting at the hospital bed. His attention meanwhile didn’t leave her, though; suspicion and fear still got the best of him. ‘Stark’ he thought. There was something about that name that itched in the back of his head. “Steve. Where is he?” his eyes looked confused.

“Probably getting some rest. He has been sleeping here with you since you arrived at the Tower, y'know” she answered, getting up and walking towards his bed. “He’s been worried sick about you”.

Bucky looked down at his hand, laying over his lap. Her attention flew to them as well, observing his metal limb for a second. It went up until his shoulder, where a big scar separated metal and flesh. He noticed the stare but did not complain. All he could think about was a way out.

“Don’t even bother trying to find a way out” she said, looking up at him when he did the same. How could she know? “You can try, if you want. But if you walk out that door, HYDRA’ll come for you again. Here you have protection” she said, calmly.

His stare at her said 'I know you’re lying’. But that’s what he was taught to believe - no one ever tells the truth. What he wanted to believe, however, was completely different.

“No one besides the Avengers know you’re here. And your location won’t be exposed for anyone before you decide what you want to do after your recuperation period” she continued.

Strange sensation, that one. He was able of choose what he wanted. For the first time in 70 years, he was the one pulling his own strings. Bucky never thought that freedom would taste so weird after all that time.

“What happened to me?” his voice was rough, not from the thoughs but from the pain in his leg and ribcage. He wasn’t really able to feel the amount of pain a normal person would feel but it was like something was bothering him, like a small scratch in both places.

“Well, you broke three ribs and a leg. What broke all that is a mistery” Angel answered. “You don’t remember anything, do you?”

How could she know?

“I… No”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you're thinking about this story so far! You can talk to me through here too, but I also have my Twitter (@civilcarter) and Tumblr (buckywinterss). Thanks for the feedback! Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you're thinking about this story so far! You can talk to me through here too, but I also have my Twitter (@civilcarter) and Tumblr (buckywinterss). Thanks for the feedback! Love ya!


End file.
